Demon of Sludge
by Triplesquidge
Summary: [AU] [Oneshot] A Flash of Lightning in a Soggy Field Decreed a Life No More. The Demon of Sludge would Cast a Life that Wandered to the Void. With a Slick and a Slash, a Knife is Flung and a Cleaver is brought Down. With a Spit and a Splash, Blood is Cast. The Coil of Life cannot be interfered with. The Death must Come. The End must Start. Alea Iacta Est.


**Dark-Elements inbound.**

* * *

When I made a name for myself, there was only ever two interests in mind.

Self-gain and Less Annoyances.

In a time when things were beginning to pick up through technology, you couldn't expect someone to be totally different to others yet I was. I prided myself in that and I took to the epithet I was given with fervour. Demon of Sludge. Don't walk through a field or near a field when it's raining or has rained heavily. If you do, you'll be murdered. There was many things in this world that didn't make sense, the Church was the heaviest offender. They cry over how Sacred Gears are gifts from the Heavenly Father himself but scream 'Heathen' when they looked at me with the Bloody Butcher Knives of Jack the Ripper that were bestowed to me by the Sacred Gear I was supposedly blessed with. The Church were just as big a bastard as I was. In a time when things didn't mean all that much to Humans, Commoners were progressively becoming important and so a Rich Kid from a Family No More was the least of anyone's worries. Up until he starts killing everyone with Plasma, of course. Well, I don't think they knew it was Plasma.

It's been a long time since then and I don't even really remember the year. All I could say is that if I was still human and lived a full life, i'd have died twice. Multiple Times over Multiple Worlds in States of Forbidden and Mistaken Tenses became something that Did Not Make Sense because when my story starts here, Jack the Ripper hasn't started killing yet.

…

Another rainy day, another person in a waterlogged field.

This one was different. This one was weird. This one was dressed in pink and frills, a smile that could blind someone from a distance like a glint off a telescope lens. She was powerful though, way more than me but Plasma negated that difference. Plasma could interfere the internals because we were a living thing with neurons. The difference here was that I hadn't fought someone like this, this was different. The Church was weak, it's exorcists with it's Silver Crosses and Silver Swords were nothing but a trivial nuisance. This before me was a real Demon, one that the Humans of Here would cry me as.

"You are the Demon of Sludge, right? Right!?"

Her tone was too jovial, too eccentric. She was probably as twisted as I was and that was a soothing notion. They always said the pretty ones were crazy.

"That is what they thought I should be called, yes. You are?"

"I'm a Woman that uses Magic!"

"A Witch then."

"No! Nononononononononono! That's not cute at all! I'm a...Hmm? What's cute? Do you know, Demon of Sludge?"

Cute? Woman that uses Magic? If a Woman that uses Magic isn't cute then it'd be a Girl that uses Magic that is. Isn't that just a Witch in training though?

'How about Magical Girl?'

The whisper of a dozen children filtered through my mind as usual with some dumb thing to say. Given what this had dipped into so quickly, I wouldn't waver in that they were more adept at being able to communicate with her than me.

"Magical Girl then."

"Magi...cal Girl? Ohhh Myyy Staaaaars! That's so adorable! You are so smart!"

What's wrong with this woman? Why is she shrinking only her height but those damn breasts of hers are staying the same size.. wait, are they actually growing instead?

"Mmm, you are pretty handsome."

"Huh?"

I took a step back and the Plasma filtering through my body sparked and burst away the sludge-like mud from beneath my feet not allowing it to dirty me. I had barely recognize that she was moving. I saw her sway.. at least, I think it was a sway and then she was there...here… right in front of me, looking up at me with big violet eyes that shimmered in a way that seemed to be trying to rival my own violet eyes. Eyes of Plasma themselves. Plasma was my everything, the concept of it fluttered through my body and gave me my own type of electrical field. I wasn't Human, not since I came here when I paid that price but I don't get what this is. What this Woman who shrunk to a well-matured Teen wearing her hair in side-tails and sporting a large pink witch hat like it's a fashion statement. If that God of the Church's was Alive or even fucking gave a damn then I'm sure this was on purpose.

"Oooh, what is this? An electrical field? Wow! Not even Bara-chan can do that! That's so cool! What's your name, Sludge-chan?"

Keh, this bitch.

"Anfa Bazak. Now what is it that you want, Woman?"

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. I want you to be mine!"

What?

"It's gonna be so fun. You knew how to make me cuter and you already wear clothes that'd make you fit in with me! The Cold Prodigy Magician that smirks whenever he shows off!"

Keh, this bitch knows her stuff. I have been known to do that from time to time. That probably describes me perfectly.

"Like, that fur-lined jacket draped over your shoulders is super cool and edgy!"

I may be a Murderer but even I know that this Woman is more bizarre than I am. I say Murderer but well… it's not my fault that they keep coming back to this field time after time.

"And pray tell why I would want to be yours?"

"Because I'm an awesome Magical Girl!"

Did her eyes just twinkle before she winked at me? What has my life come to?

"And being yours would entail?"

"You'd become my Queen and you'd be super important to the whole Underworld! The First Reincarnated Queen!"

I'm not going to make a remark on that whole Queen bit and just hope it's not a jab at me in some way.

"Underworld… So to be yours, i'd have to die? That doesn't really sound all that enticing."

"Die? Nononononono! That's not nice, you don't have to die. Just agree to become mine and my Magical Trinkets can do the rest!"

Don't just shove some wooden chess pieces in my face and call them Magical Trinkets, no matter how much damn magic they have stored in them. Just one damn bizarre thing after another really, isn't it? Why does the one sent after me have to be a woman that talks a lot? I'm not exactly one of those villains that like to talk a lot so I'm not exactly bothered on that front but I can't help but feel irritated at the amount of cheer she holds in each and every word. It's a drab and dreary night courtesy of the day that poured with rain and here she is, as immaculate as I am, in bright fucking pink with no speck of mud on her or her..boots? I don't want to know.

"You'll get paid to kill bad guys!"

And she mentions that now? I wonder what this girl's problem actually is? Is she challenged or just straight up weird? It's the same question that I ask myself sometimes and that doesn't fill me with any good thoughts. Only a sense of wicked foreboding. I don't like it a single bit. I'd also like to question why she decided that I was a candidate let alone a good one but I'm not too sure that i'd want an answer from her in regards to any question.

"I've also got Maids to cook and clean! The Supporters of Justice!"

Mmm, she's got a real problem. I wonder what she's like when she is serious. Do I want to know or will I be strangely turned on by the difference?

"And we can have sex!"

Oh for fucks sake, what is her deal?

"Haaaaaah...You say that like after becoming yours i'd have a choice."

"Well duh, I'm not gonna force you to love me. A Magical Girl wouldn't do that! Love has to be real! Genuine! A soft and innocent heart warms a troubled soul and they fall in love! Isn't it so romantic?!"

I wanna fucking die.

"Serafall dear, what's taking so-oh, is this him?"

Now this was a proper woman. While she looked identical to this fool who I now know the name of, I could tell that this new lady was older. Without a doubt but nowhere near as strong as the idiot.

"Muuuuum! Nothing worked! He's awesome like I said he would be and he hasn't even attacked me but he just looks at me like I'm an idiot! He's still doing it now! He didn't even change when I said he could have sex with me!"

What's with the shouting and why? Just why? Underworld… this woman who looks at the oldest mid-twenties has a child like this idiot in front of me who looked early twenties like me before she began to shrink. I have less of an idea what was going on than before and I find that stupidly impressive. Just like this whole… thing.

"I'm sure he is, that Electrical field surrounding him is very impressive but just offering yourself doesn't work all the time with Humans, dear."

That's totally not the response I was expecting and I don't know why I expected a better response. Seriously, would someone end my misery? I'm too fucked up to just kill myself.

"Did you tell him about making money by killing?"

"I did but he still didn't budge!"

Oh God, smite me now. If you do one fucking good thing with your existence then let it be that.

… … …

Nope. Fuck you God, I knew you were either a Shit God or not real.

"My apologies for my Daughter. Allow me to give you an explanation."

I inclined my head. It was more of a voiceless question than anything else. I didn't want to give a nod to agreement but that was only because this was stupid and I didn't want to agree with anything on that side. Made me feel stupid.

"We are Devils and I am Lady Lalalu Sitri, this is my daughter who used to be our Heiress. Her name is Serafall Leviathan and has rather recently taken over from the Old Maou Leviathan after a Civil War to not restart the Great War against the Fallen Angels and Angels. Unlike the other Maous, my Serafall hadn't acquired a member for her peerage as no one had interested her but the other three Maous had acquired a few up until she heard of you, the Demon of Sludge that killed and killed in a single field in West Sussex. It was interesting because it was very weird that you hadn't been caught and that there was no attempt made to catch you. How many years had gone by and the Man stood in the centre of a waterlogged field hadn't aged a day, as if he only came into being on the night of a Rainy Day and only living for those hours of those days."

Should I feel proud of any of that? I'm a Dimensional Murderer through essence of will and hatred. How? I don't really know. Why? The Essence of what People call Earth desires me to do just that. It wants me to Murder. It wants me to Kill. So I was given Knowledge about Particular Things from the Past, Present and Future of the Earth in the things that I can do. It's the same Earth in every iteration but simple things change. While I flitter and flutter with my bloody cleavers through the dimensions of this World, I am more of a Local than those that only live in this One iteration.

"The One that was called Demon of Sludge simply stood in the field. There was no evidence of him actually killing people just the boom of lightning striking the centre of the field and the sunny next day illuminating the dead body that had been struck. The field only to be renewed during the next rainy day as if it knew that the Demon of Sludge would return there that dry but murky night."

It's almost as if I became a Folk Tale and by those standards and that story telling, I'm probably a story Parents tell their kids to stop them from going near fields at night.

"You make it sound almost special. A Loner standing in a field, it's almost angst-ridden. It would be. Could be and quite possibly should be."

Backing off, I regarded her out of the corner of my vision as the Idiot in Pink moved with grace and a sway in her step, her posture strange as she leaned forward and held her arms behind her back whilst moving to stand next to her Mother, without it even looking like she was paying attention. Just doing her own thing. A listless spirit. A wayward soul.

"You are Special. Your clothes are of fabric that Humans are yet to perfect, it's a style not yet thought of by them and admittedly not a style that we Devils even thought of. Underneath that coat is a casual facade. Underneath that bored expression is still just a male. Your presence is balanced. I feel warmth in you. I feel fear because of you. I feel reverent simply glancing at you. I feel like I should coddle you as if you were my son by looking into your eyes. There is no other word but special for a One of a Kind."

"And you desire to turn that into a Devil?"

"You are Powerful. Your skill with Electricity is on par with the Gods, nothing short could create, sustain and control an Electrical Field like that. We Devils will do anything for Power."

Devils are above my pay grade. I was designed to murder humans. I was designed to get rid of any human that would cross my path for they would in time be wrong. But. But. But. But. But… becoming a Devil? That. There. Earth. That'd increase the numbers that I could kill. Could murder. Could eradicate. Earth would be happy? It would be proud? She would be at ease? Would he accept it?

These Devils.. Is accepting an offer to Help Earth wrong? Is it wrong end of? Is it wrong from a Devil? My job is simple. I had always only been told one thing. Kill. Kill. Kill. Is there a problem with how I did it? No. How could there be? Earth would have reprimanded me for this already. As long as I killed, Earth was good. Earth would be happy as long as I killed. The direction wouldn't matter. There is no being tricked because everything ends up with me killing.

Ha. Hahaha. Hahahahahahaha. What brilliance! What sheer and utter brilliance!

There was never a need for those Gods when Earth is so simply Perfect. Just kill. All I need to do is Kill. One Rule, Kill. One Satisfaction, Kill. One Objective, Kill. One Possibility, Kill. All roads lead to a river of blood. Why not a golden paved road to a Well of Blood? Why not enjoy myself in and between?

"Anything? Anything you say? Then you will offer me things to kill? Idiots to stab? Children to hang? Husbands to cut their fronts open into flaps and sew to their wives, as if mirror images? Strays to put down with a cleaver? Damned rats to be extinguished with fire? Gods! Those fucking fucks sitting high upon thrones like they earned it from Her! From IT! From that one which bestowed all! The others don't matter. I can kill and kill any at any. Just give me Gods or some other dumb, putrid fucks from you so-called Supernaturals that do as you wish with my Playground. Bestow me their life to end and I will play along with your little game but as ever, a clock will tick and that clock will tock. No Killing means your life will be shredding. Entertain me and your life will be there. Forget me and I'll be etched into your existence."

"Woah! You sound just like a Villain! The Baddest of the Bad Villains! Isn't he cool, Mum? I mean, it's a shame he doesn't like Justice but he's still super cool right?"

Aaaaaaaah, kill me. Just let something die at least. I can't kill her but I won't accept just to kill her. That's not right. Who knows. This could be Earth. Earth could be talking to me. I'm not like those dumb humans. I won't mistake a message in such a way. If I'm to Kill then there is only two things that Earth would do. Offer Help or end me to get something that IT deems a better Killer. No. That wasn't this or if it was, accepting it would still be best in Earth's eye. Just Kill. Shut up and Kill. Anfa. Bazak. Fellran. Izeran. KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.

Oh. Hehe. Maybe… just maybe. There are lots of reasons to kill. Perhaps. Perhaps. Hmmhmm. Humans are good for something.

"I agree. I'm the best Killer. I can and will kill. The Ethereal will allow you to direct me. You can allow me to kill more than just Humans. That is...That is nice. Welcoming. Beautiful. Ahhhhh. So exciting."

My chest was beating, that Heart of Earth was pumping, flittering and fluttering. Excited. Bemused. Ecstatic. It accepted the Queen Chess Piece that came it's way, the black, blue and red of the piece. The Bleeding Bruise in the Shape of a Queen. Ahhhhh, a battered and bruised Queen whose held at knifepoint as the Knight's of the Kingdom look onwards, a tiny, ever invisible incision made into the skin of her neck, a small dribble of blood. One and then Two. The blood streams in a thin line, drip and drop like a stitch. Wonderful! Magnificent!

The Pool of Demise. It can ebb and flow but it shall never stopped. It cannot be killed because it is which kills. It filled my chest with something different than a desire to kill. It was the Power of Kill and Desire to Kill. No Fight. The Earth didn't deny it. I was Right. The Earth would never disallow a new method to Kill.

There was no way it would. There was no way a new way to kill was bad. There was nothing that could stop an onslaught except another onslaught. One after another. War. It's simply a culling. The ease with which Killing would come, it was overwhelming. But when it ended, it didn't disappear. It was different to experiencing the Thrill of the Kill. You need it more and more but this was substance itself. It was always there because it was a Forever Reminder. 'With this you can kill'. That guy there could die with this. That woman there could be flattened by this. No end. There was no end. Lacking of an End meant there was an End. There is nothing without an End. If it lacked an End then Earth made something to give it an End. For there Must be an End, All Things will Rush Until the End Strikes Them. It was something that could only be and this Woman, this Girl, this Pink-wearing Idiot, this Magical Girl enthusiast, this...this Tantalizingly Beautiful Sign towards Someone's End… Ahhh, I can see it now.

I took the hand that lingered against my chest, so delicately soft. The Hand that Giveth Power. A Life worthy not to be Ended until Last. So Beautiful, So Quaint, So… So Bloody.

"I'm yours till your End. That I can Promise you for Your End Cannot be unless I state it so."

Ahhh. Ahhhhhhhhh, how long will I have to wait. How beautiful will that end be? I can't wait. Though I will. There are others, more unsightly to end than this one. This one with such a pretty outlook, such a beautiful end in sight. I'll have to prepare a new knife for that day. I could make her End with one she gave me or the Weapon of a family member. A Stolen Betrayal. How wonderful!

"Awesome! Mum, let's go and show Daddy!"

"Yes, dear. I'm sure your Father will be proud."

Yet once more, a night fades in through a flickering of lights.

* * *

 **This is to start the year. The near year long disappearance.  
**

 **As things go, most of my stories are on indefinite hiatus.  
My ability to write is still there but i haven't been able to feel happy with something and rewriting the same thing multiple times to eventually come back up with something i had already wrote had gotten on my nerves greatly so i took more breaks in between writing, did other things and I started watching some movies. Not lots but by normal people's counts, it's very few. I even have a story that i'm currently happy with in the creation of it's next chapter, when that'll drop is the question though.**

 **As stated, this is designed as a Oneshot because who knows with me. I may end up writing more but whether I post that or not is up to you, if you like it. My stories typically involve someone of a single strain of personality. A more-composed person who deals with facts. Whether it's seen as what i can write best or 'self-insert' i have no idea, i'd like to think that i'm a little more personable than my characters. This one, Anfa Bazak, was a step in a different direction. A different direction to what i made my Tatsuya in Demonic Scion to take. It's dark, it's weird and it's ultimately twisted. The imagery is there and it can be bad but it can still be worse. I can write worse but being happy with that is something else. It's also AU, heavily so. That should be taken into account when you see Serafall, understand what i'm doing with the AU at least. It's the whole before 'Modern Times' thing as there are no Magical Girls so you can wonder just what her personality was like. I can assume the Childish nature was a protection against the dark thoughts after the wars, she does it to protect herself. In turn, to choose Anfa Bazak, she could only rip open those stitches. This story would be more about that relationship ultimately but also how his personality can affect situations at large, there's a whole Hundred Years and a Bit before Canon starts here so there's a lot to delve into. It's going to be a constant shift of Darkness and Lightness courtesy of the two involved but with that.. Anfa is a mess. There is nothing set for him outside of his attraction to killing people. That is the only Character Trait that is him, everything else is just there. That Balance.**

 **With a profile that has one finished story, one cancelled story and thus ten ongoing stories, writing something new is stupid but alas, i can't help it. It was a mood i felt. So something i wrote and i believe there are differences in my writing of this to my other stories. Something i've tried changing when doing Demonic Scion too. Like i said, this is ultimately a Oneshot and don't really have plans of continuing it but i more than likely will add to it but not upload if i drop back into this mood. So if i do update this again after receiving interest and say something like a schedule, disregard that completely and feel free to say 'Check A/N of Chapter 1, you bloody idiot.' Or just call me an idiot end of, i know for sure that i am.**

 **I hope that something like this has a void to settle in. Thanks.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
